


Sonic & The Gang One Shots!

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt & Headcanon Accepted, Prompt Fic, Prompt Requests: Open, Self Prompt, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request Genres -S (smut)A (angst)F (fluff)AF (Angst & fluff)SF (Smut & fluff)SA (Smut & angst)SAF (Smut, Angst, & Fluff)Of course, please provide characters/ship(s), etc, & specific details you'd like to be written! Just comment/PM to begin
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Charmy Bee/Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo/Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Ray the Flying Squirrel/Charmy bee, Ray the Flying Squirrel/Shadow the Hedgehog, Ray the Flying Squirrel/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. broken routines(Ray/Mighty - SF)

**Author's Note:**

> Request Genres -  
S (smut)
> 
> A (angst)
> 
> F (fluff)
> 
> AF (Angst & fluff)
> 
> SF (Smut & fluff)
> 
> SA (Smut & angst)
> 
> SAF (Smut, Angst, & Fluff)
> 
> Of course, please provide characters/ship(s), etc, & specific details you'd like to be written! Just comment/PM to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt 1: Mighty and Ray's daily routine~

An exhausted Ray plopped down on a shared bed between him and Mighty - who at the moment was taking a shower, cleaning himself up from yet another battle with Eggman.  
This was their routine, it always played out like this; Mighty would come out of the shower looking over to his sleeping partner, smile warmly, & dry his drenched fur.  
When done, he'd tried his best to quietly crawl into bed & hug the little winged squirrel tightly.  
The light sleeper instantly woke to the sudden contact, melting into the embrace of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all just ideas that will later be likely posted to Wattpad bc I'm a horrible writer ;')  
But I also plan to make short comics/series once I get my new tablet!!


	2. captive (Sonic/Mighty - AF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon/setting - Dr. Robotnik has captured Mighty, his best friend Ray, and Sonic.  
Mighty and Sonic are the last survivors  
In their last moments, Sonic is his shoulder to cry on.

A WORK IN PROGRESS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @Velvet_Teacups for requesting this!! Hopefully it came out decent :>, and really sorry it took so long!  
I forgot I even made this on ao3 lmao.


End file.
